Loudon County, Tennessee
Loudon County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 48,556. Major roads Interstate 40 Interstate 75 US Route 11 US Route 70 US Route 321 US Route 411 Tennessee State Route 72 Tennessee State Route 95 Tennessee State Route 322 Tennessee State Route 323 Geography Adjacent counties Blount County (east) Roane County (north and west) Knox County (northeast) Monroe County (south) McMinn County (southwest) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 89.12% White (43,273) 7.95% Hispanic or Latino (3,860) 1.61% Other (783) 1.32% Black or African American (640) 10.8% (5,244) of Loudon County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Loudon County, like most of East Tennessee, is shown to have low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Galactic tends to go unreported. The county reported 9 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.82 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Greenback - 1,064 Lenoir City - 8,642 Philadelphia - 656 Towns Loudon - 5,381 CDPs Tellico Village - 5,791 Unincorporated communities Dixie Lee Junction Morganton Unitia Climate Fun facts * One of the earliest American settlements in what is now Loudon County was a river port and ferry known as Morganton, once located on the banks of the Little Tennessee River near modern Greenback. Morganton thrived during the early 19th century, but declined with the rise of the railroad in the latter half of the century. The town's remnants were inundated by Tellico Lake in the 1970s. * In 2011, H&R Block featured Greenback in its national advertising campaign. The campaign, known as "Greenbacks for Greenback," included a review of many of the citizens' taxes - a program H&R Block calls "second look." The campaign saved locals more than $14,000 in taxes. The savings were revealed in a celebration with the community at Greenback School. Television, radio and print advertising featured the historic Greenback Depot, the Greenback Drugstore Diner, Greenback School and the Greenback Historical Society as well as many people who call Greenback home. * On September 22, 1964, one of the first confrontations between the Tennessee Valley Authority and conservation groups over the proposed Tellico Dam project took place in a meeting at Greenback High School. TVA had called the meeting in hopes of gaining the support of locals, and the agency was surprised when most of the 400 or so in attendance vehemently opposed the project. TVA Chairman Aubrey Wagner, who spoke on the Authority's behalf, was continuously interrupted throughout his speech. At one point, Wagner was shouted down by legendary Monroe County judge Sue K. Hicks, who as president of the Fort Loudoun Association feared the destruction of the historic fort's site by the proposed dam's reservoir. * On October 20, 1863, during the Civil War, two Confederate cavalry regiments attacked and routed a Union brigade at Philadelphia while conducting maneuvers following the Battle of Chickamauga. The Confederates captured 700 soldiers, 6 cannon, and 50 supply wagons. Category:Tennessee Counties